X-Men and Generation X join forces! (Ch. 11)
by dreamypink1
Summary: Kelsey and Laurie...sisters?....it couldn't possibly be! And one of Logans worst enemy decides to drop by....


Chapter 11  
Laurie Shear  
  
  
I smiled. "So, Kelsey, why don't you start with your life story."  
  
Kelsey sighed. "Alright then."  
  
Kelsey and I sat in her room by ourselves. We had the door locked, so no one could bother us. We both agreed to tell each other about our mysterious pasts.  
  
"I was born a normal girl with a fraternal twin. We were seperated at birth after my parents divorced, my father took her, and my mother took me. I lived with her then, and at an early age I discovered I was a mutant. One day I was walking home from school, when my mother showed up, and drug me to the train station. She gave me this necklace," She pointed to the necklace around her neck with a white dove on the center, "So the train was leaving, and she wasn't on yet. She ran to grab my hand, but slipped and was run over by the train. Ever since then I have been afraid of trains. I lived by myself, and was put in a boarding school by some people that found me. A few months later, this lady named Jenna found me, and let me live with her, and her mutant son. A year later I met Chamber, and then I left Jenna to live here. I've been here eversince."  
  
I stared at her, then blinked. "You know, that sounds like me. Well, the part about you being seperated from your fraternal twin at birth. I was seperated, but I lived with my dad, the other living with my mom..." I trailed off and looked at her. "By any chance, your mother wasn't named, Kristie, was she?"  
  
Kelsey nodded. "Yeah. But, how did you know?"  
  
I gasped. "Oh my god! And your father's name?!"  
  
Kelsey looked at me funny. "Steve. Why?"  
  
"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!" I screamed. "LET ME SEE YOUR ARM!" I think Kelsey was starting to catch on. Her eyes went wide and she stuck out her arm. On our elbows, we each had a birth mark the size of a penny.  
  
"Oh my!" Kelsey shrieked. "My mother always told me that my twin had the same birth mark in the exact same place!"  
  
"Then we're--" My voice trailed off as we stared at each other.  
  
We both shrieked. "OH MY GOD! WE'RE SISTERS!" We jumped up and hugged each other. I had always dreamed of meeting my twin, I never expected to meet her like this, never.  
  
**********  
  
After telling everyone our news, everyone was happy for us. They decided to throw us a party, plus it was half for Jonothon, because they never finished his party before.  
  
After partying for what seemed like hours, we cleaned up. Kelsey and Jonothon had started a cake fight with me and Logan, of course we won, although they wouldn't like to admit it.  
  
After everything was cleaned up, and everyone went to bed, me and Logan stayed up.  
  
"Wow. I still can't believe it." I exclaimed, excitedly. "All my life I've dreamed of finally meeting her." I couldn't stop smiling.  
  
Logan sat down on my bed, next to where I was standing. "I'm really happy for ya darlin," He said, sincerely. "Now how about I give you a present?"  
  
He reached up and pulled me onto his lap. It startled me, and I looked at him. He slowly moved his hand to brush the hair from my face, and kissed me. I kissed back, and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Wow..." I mumbled. We sat for a while, just staring at each other, when we heard the basement door open. We quickly moved away, Logan going to his bed, I pretended to search my bag.  
  
"Oh come on you guys! I'm not THAT dumb!" Kelsey laughed.   
  
"What?" I asked, playing dumb.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you were just doing. I'm your twin, I know these things."  
  
I groaned. "Oh come on Kel!" My eyes narrowed. "Say anything and I'll never talk to you again."  
  
She giggled. "I'm NOT going to say anything, Laurie. You're my twin, I wouldn't wanna embarass you."  
  
I snorted. "Well that's a first for me."  
  
She cocked her head to the left, thinking.  
  
"My dad did everything he could to embarass me, infront of friends, teachers, classmates, even people I hated. Then after he died, I lived with one or two foster parents, and they LOVED to embarass me by calling me "mutey" in public. Then everyone would stare, point, etc. So, that's why this is a first for me."  
  
Kelsey looked sympathetic. "Aww... that sucks. But, I know the feeling, well, the "mutey" name calling in public anyways."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Well, I must be getting to bed."  
  
"Uh... why'd you come down here in the first place?"  
  
Kelsey shrugged. "Dunno. I forgot."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "'night Kel."  
  
"'night Lauri. 'night Logan." She dashed up the stairs and closed the door. Logan moved over to me again.  
  
"I didn't know life was like that for you, darlin." He pointed out, running his fingers through my hair.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't like telling people about it. I don't like to remember that. 'Don't live in the past', that's my moto."  
  
"Well, it's kept ya going, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. I try not to dwell on it, but sometimes, I feel like what people say is true. "Mutey", I know it's just a word, but... it hurts so much. Why do people have to be like this? Why must they hate us? We don't hurt them. We aren't evil creatures not intended to exist on God's green earth. We only hide because of them, because they taunt us, they hate us, even try to kill us." I sniffed, and my eyes filled with tears. "Why can't they see we're not all evil. The only reason some of us are evil is because of THEM!"  
  
I cried into my hands, and my shoulders began to shake. Logan put and arm around my shoulders, and pulled me into his arms. He held me as I cried, and finally spoke.  
  
"I know how you feel, darlin. I've lived with it my whole life too. I've even lived with this." He held up his fist. "Don't worry, darlin. I'll protect you, take care of you. I'll always be here for you."  
  
He brushed the back of my hair. I slowly pulled out of his grip and stared at him for a moment, then leaned forward and kissed him. A few seconds later, he stood up.  
  
I got into bed and pulled the blankets up to my chin. He bent down and kissed me on the forehead. "G'night darlin."  
  
He turned off the light, and I could hear him getting out of his clothes. Then I rolled over, and fell asleep.  
  
**********  
  
"AAAIIIIIIII!!!!!"  
  
I shot up in bed. "What the hell was that?!" I hollered.  
  
"Beats me." Logan said, pulling on some jeans. I jumped out of bed, and dashed up the stairs, followed by Logan, who was pulling on a shirt. When I reached the door, Logan grabbed my arm.  
  
"Wait." He said, so quietly I could barely hear him. He sniffed, and then growled. "Rrrrr... it's him."  
  
"Who?" I whispered.  
  
"Sabretooth..."  
  



End file.
